Find Comfort In Each Other
by SupahStarmon
Summary: How does You and Riko deal with Chika dating someone else?
1. Chapter 1

"Chika-chan! Why are we at your house?" You asked. Chika asked her and Riko to come over after school.

"I…umm…I need your help with something." Chika was fiddling her fingers and sounded nervous.

"Chika-chan, you don't have to worry. We'll help you." Riko said in a calming voice.

"Thanks. I…was going to ask Kanan something. But I don't feel very confident."

You tilted her head. "What were you going to ask her?"

"Eheh…I was going to ask her on a date. Is that weird?!" Chika put her hands to her head, covering her eyes.

You stood up and went over to Chika. She patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her best friend. "Hey, it's not weird! It's nice that you like her." Chika looked up to see You smiling at her.

"You-chan is right." Riko said, which got Chika's attention. "You should tell her."

"I'm too scared!" Chika said. "What if I mess it up?! Would she like me still? I don't even know if she likes me!"

"Silly Chika." You chopped Chika's head lightly. "Kanan-san already likes you as a friend. You can try out a date, and maybe she'll like it and want to start dating. Who knows, maybe she already likes you!"

"I think you're thinking too positively, You-chan." Chika said, deflated.

"Hey, don't ignore it. You-chan might be right. It's best to ask her." Riko said to her best friend.

"Alright." Chika said. She knew that she wasn't going to win against these two. "Maybe I could tell her today. Could you come with me?"

Both of the girls looked at each other, confused. "Why do you need us there?"

"To…give me confidence! I'm still a bit nervous, so having you two there will help."

They didn't find anything wrong with that request.

"Alright, let's go!" You said energetically.

…

The three girls went on the boat to where Kanan lives. For the entire ride, Riko and You were calming Chika down. The orange-haired girl was 'preparing' her speech to Kanan, but she was extremely panicked. As they approached the island, Chika was becoming even more terrified.

"This isn't a good idea…She's not going to say yes. She'll probably reject me. She has Mari-san, right?!" Chika said, very worried about going to Kanan's place.

"Chika-chan." Riko said. Chika turned to see Riko's face have a serious expression. "You are being silly. You're always so positive, but you're getting too worried about this. You aren't even giving yourself a chance."

You slapped Chika on the back, startling the girl. "Right! Have some confidence and be the leader that we know!"

Chika, after hearing her friends' words, perked up. "R-right! It's just asking her on a date! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

The two girls smiled at their cheerful friend.

…

"Chika-chan? Are you already out of fish?" Kanan joked with the orange-haired girl. "Just kidding. Why are you three here?"

"Umm…" Chika started to tense up after getting to Kanan's place and seeing her. "I-I…" She felt hands on her back. She was so happy to have such great friends. They're always so supportive, which seemed to encourage Chika. "Kanan-san. Would you like to go on a date with me?" She flinched after saying her question, waiting for the rejection.

Kanan was surprised. Not at Chika; she had a small crush on her childhood friend which only grew more when Aqours started. During practices, she would always take a quick glace at Chika who looked cute. Sometimes, she would even see Chika stealing a peek at her, which caused her to blush.

No, she was more surprised at the two friends beside her. You was putting her thumbs up, while Riko had a warm smile.

"Sure, Chika. It's Friday today, so how about tomorrow?" Kanan said. She giggled at Chika's eagerness when her head popped up.

"Y-yes! That sounds good!" Chika beamed a smile. She was very happy that Kanan actually was going on a date with her.

"Chika, you can rest here." Kanan motioned towards the table. "I just need to talk with Riko and You for a bit. Is that okay?"

Chika looked at her two friends, who were confused. However, they nodded and looked at Chika. "Okay, Kanan-san. I'll just wait here!" Chika put a hand on her friends' backs and pushed them over to Kanan.

"Chika-chan!" You giggled. "We can walk, you know."

"Oops. Heh." Chika rubbed the back of her head and went to the table to sit down.

The two girls followed Kanan into the shop.

"Kanan-san? Why do you need to talk with us?" Riko asked her senior.

"Are you okay with this?" Kanan asked. Her voice held some worry in it.

"With what? You and Chika-chan?" You asked. "Yeah! Riko-chan and I convinced her to ask you." Riko was nodding at You's response.

"Are you lying?"

The two girls looked at each other, both wearing small blushes.

"What are you talking about?" Riko questioned.

"I know that both of you like Chika." Kanan said bluntly.

The two girls tensed up.

"Y-yeah. Like her a-as a friend!" You said. Kanan wasn't convinced, especially because of the stuttering and nervous tone in You's voice.

"Me too!" Riko said.

Kanan was still not convinced. She wasn't amused that the two girls in front of her weren't telling the truth.

"You are not going to convince me. It was very obvious that you both like Chika." Kanan looked at the two girls. "All of us know."

You and Riko looked at each other, both of them were confused.

"Look, I'm surprised that neither of you asked her anything. I'm even more surprised that you kept your feelings hidden when you encouraged her to ask me out." Kanan put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm going to have a date with Chika. I like her as well, and I want us to click. But, I want to know. Are you okay with this?" Kanan asked. She didn't care if the two of them denied it. It was the last time she was going to ask, because she was losing her patience.

You looked down, defeated. "No, I'm not."

Riko heard You surrender and saw Kanan's irritated expression. "Me neither."

Kanan hugged the two girls. "I'm sorry that you feel this way. But, I don't want you two to hate me."

"We won't." You said in sad confidence, which surprised Riko and Kanan. "I don't like it, but it's our fault, isn't it? We never told Chika anything, and so she didn't notice out feelings. We helped her out, and you should enjoy yourselves. Have fun, and don't hurt her."

Kanan smiled at the ash-haired girl. "Thanks, You. I promise I won't hurt her."

"Let's go, Riko-chan." You perked up, making sure that she wasn't sad in front of Chika. She didn't want her friend to worry. Riko was still surprised, but she was getting dragged out of the store by her hand. "You have to be happy, we don't want to worry Chika."

"R-right." Riko lightly smiled, hiding her pain.

…

"You-chan! Are you sure you don't need me to walk with you to the bus stop?" Chika asked her friend. The three of them got back from Kanan's place, and were in front of Chika's house.

"It's okay, Chika-chan. You should probably plan your day for tomorrow." You said, faking her happiness.

"You're right! I didn't even think about that! Riko-chan, I leave You-chan's safety to you!" Chika bowed before she waved at her friends. They waved back and Chika closed the door.

Once You knew that Chika wasn't paying attention to them, her shoulders slumped and her face wore a sad expression. "Are you really going to walk with me?"

Riko nodded. "Yes, You-chan. I had some questions to ask."

"I guess I have some as well."

The two of them started to walk to the bus stop beside each other.

"Did you know I liked Chika-chan?" was Riko's first question.

You shook her head. "I knew you liked her as a friend, but not as a lover. I only looked at myself when it came to that."

"Oh." The two became silent again, not knowing what to talk about. They were both occupied with Chika and Kanan's date. "When did you know you liked Chika-chan in that way?"

Riko looked up to the sky. "I think it just grew. We hung out a lot for writing songs, so I had a lot of time to learn about Chika-chan's personality. I grew to like her because she was so endearing. But, I didn't want to ruin anything. So, I never told her."

"Hmm." You said as they kept walking.

"You-chan! You can't let me not know about your feelings!" Riko said.

You laughed. "I guess you're right, Riko-chan. I've know Chika-chan for a long time, so I was always close to her. And I grew to like her as well. I guess we're in the same place, since I was scared of not having Chika-chan as a friend. So, I kept my feelings bottled up and didn't tell her anything."

"Really…" Riko said. The two girls were approaching the bus stop.

"Thanks, Riko-chan. For walking with me…and letting me talk about my feelings." You said.

"It's okay. I was happy that I could say these things as well." Riko told her. "I guess we can only hope that their date goes bad…"

"Heh, that's not nice Riko-chan."

"I know…" Riko said, somewhat disappointed in herself. She was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. However, she quickly accepted the hug and hugged You back.

They both cried into each other's shoulders. They knew that they were cowards for not saying anything. And they knew it was their fault. They just needs someone to let out their emotions with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chika messaged the group chat that the second years had.

Chika:  
 _The date was great!  
We're going to have another one after school on Monday!  
I'm so excited!_

Both You and Riko were bothered by this. On one hand, they were happy for their friends. Everyone should be happy, and it was obvious that Chika and Kanan were.

However, they were bothered because the date **was** successful. The both still liked Chika, but seeing this confirmed that they would not have a chance to be with the orange-haired girl.

You:  
 _That's great!_

Riko:  
 _Congratulations!  
I hope you two will like your second date!_

Chika:  
 _Thanks!  
It's all thanks to you two!  
If you weren't there, I probably wouldn't have said anything to Kanan_

The two of them sighed.

' _Maybe it would have been good if we weren't there.'_

* * *

You did her normal routine of going to Chika's house early. Riko met up with the girls on their way to school since she lived right beside Chika. It has been like this since Riko moved here and the three of them became friends.

However, it was different now. Chika was always talkative, but she always talked about more that one thing. This time, all she could talk about was her and Kanan's date. On the way to the bus, on the bus, walking to school. Their talks revolved around this new couple. They enjoyed each other's company, but the repetitive talk about them was tiring. However, they didn't want to stop it since it was Chika's first love.

It got them to think about how the three of them would be if one of them started dating Chika instead.

The would probably be friends. However, the person that would be left out would be hurt. Not only because she can't participate in their flirting. The bigger reason was because that they knew the other girl liked Chika as well. Then, they would drift apart and wouldn't be friends again. At least, not for a while. If there's one thing they could thank Kanan for, it would be that.

The day went by fast, and it was already lunch time. The two girls expected that they would eat together as a trio. However, they should have known better.

"Chika-chan? You aren't eating with us?" Riko asked.

"Sorry! Kanan texted me, she wants to eat lunch together. I promise, we can eat together tomorrow!" Chika apologized, her hands together.

You and Riko were both deflated since they couldn't spend time with the person they liked. But, it was a reasonable request. "It's okay, Chika-chan! It's going to be your first lunch as a couple, and you should enjoy it!" You said.

"Hehe, thanks!" Chika waved before she rushed to Kanan's class. The two girls sighed and pulled out their lunches. They started to eat at You's desk since it was closer to the window.

"It's not that exciting without Chika-chan here, isn't it?" You said, breaking the silence between the two girls.

"Not really." Riko responded. "I'm not that interesting anyways. Do you remember what we usually talked about?"

You took a minute to think, as did Riko. "I can't. Most of the time, Chika-chan was the one to start the conversation."

"You're right…" The silence between the two girls grew again. "H-how did you find the lecture?"

"It wasn't bad."

This sparked a conversation between the two girls. It started out with their class. You and Riko were on a similar level in terms of intelligence, however Riko was a bit above You. The ash-haired girl had some questions regarding the homework, which Riko helped with. After that, they realized that they didn't know too much about themselves. Their friendship was held together by Chika, so they took it upon themselves to get to know each other better.

"Hi guys!" Chika said to her friends as she came back.

"Oh! Back so soon?" Riko asked.

"What do you mean? Class is about to start." Chika responded, confusion evident in her face.

The two girls looked at the clock and saw that Chika was right. The bell was abo-

 _ **RING!**_

The bell rang, so they went back to their places. Riko and You didn't realize how fast the time passed. They…really enjoyed talking to each other. Learning about each other's quirks was interesting, and it was nice to actually talk one-on-one without Chika not being there.

…

"Hey, Riko-chan." You called out to the girl. They were just finishing practice. "Could I stay over for the night? I want to study and we could help each other."

"That sounds good. Is your mother okay with it?" Riko asked, which she received a nod. "Okay. Let's do it."

…

"Wow, your house is nice, Riko-chan." You looked in awe when they entered.

"It's not really." Riko seemed a bit flustered at the praise. "Shall we go to my room?"

"Oh! Sure! I'm having some problems with the homework."

The two walked upstairs while having some light conversations. Riko's room was small, but it was very clean.

"Wow, you have a piano in the room?!" You said in awe.

Riko chuckled. "Is it weird? The way you're acting is funny, You-chan."

You started to blush. "Jeez, I didn't realize it. Let's get to work, heh."

The two of them sat on the ground around Riko's table. The homework was a bit difficult since it was a new lesson. Riko had a better grasp on the new information, so You asked her a lot of questions. They soon finished the work, so they had a lot of time before they went to sleep. They talked a bit more about anything and everything.

"Do you have any clothes? You wouldn't want to sleep in your uniform." Riko asked, heading to her dresser.

"I didn't actually think we could do this, so I have nothing." You rubbed the back of her head while softly laughing.

"It's okay. I have some here. It might be a bit small, though." Riko offered You the bunch of clothes.

"Thank you." You took the clothes and went to the bathroom. She came back quickly, wearing the clothes. "Umm, Riko-chan?"

Riko didn't notice that she was staring at You. "Oh! S-Sorry. You…just look nice…" Riko said, blushing.

You also blushed. "R-Really? T-Thanks…" The air in the room became awkward after Riko's comment. "I'll, umm…where am I sleeping?"

"R-Right! Let me get the futon!" Riko quickly rushed out of the room, where she had some time to think to herself. _'I can't believe I said that! I mean, You-chan did look cute. My clothes are a bit tight on her, so the shirt…sticks well on her- How could I be thinking this?!'_

You was left alone in the room. She took a seat on Riko's bed. _'Riko-chan said I look nice?'_ You looked down to see her clothes. _'The shirt is a bit tight. Mostly around my chest.'_ You didn't hear the door open when she started to pull the shirt around to let her chest breathe.

Riko came back into the room seeing this, and started to blush furiously. _'Wow, she does look really good.'_ Riko shook her head, trying to get her shameless thoughts out of her head. She started to walk forward. "You-chan, here's your- Ahh!" Riko tripped on…nothing, but she tripped and fell on You's lap. She dropped the futon on the floor. "Sorry, You…chan…"

"It's-It's…okay…"

You and Riko looked at each other with wide eyes. The started to inch their faces closer together until their foreheads were touching. Their lips touched, feeling soft and comforting. They shared that kiss for a bit until they parted their kiss.

And immediately became embarrassed.

"Let's sleep!" Riko quickly exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah!" You replied immediately after. She made her futon and quickly leapt in it, covering up her face. Riko did the same in her bed. The two of them had their backs to each other, although neither couldn't see it.

They were blushing madly, and were dreading the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, and the sun shined on You's eyes, waking her up. She sat up looking around the unknown room. _'Oh yeah, this is Riko-chan's room.'_ She looked to her side to see Riko's back. And she remembered what happened yesterday. _Oh yeah…Uwah, that was so embarrassing. I didn't even mean to kiss her, it just happened.'_

You was startled when Riko turned over to face her, eyes still closed. However, the sun qickly woke her up and the two girls were looking at each other face-to-face.

The silence was deafening, and the two of them just looked at each other awkwardly.

"We should get ready for school!" You shouted, startling Riko out of her daze.

"Yeah." Riko said, still a but groggy. However, she was reminded of yesterday and the kiss they shared. _'I forgot about that until I saw You-chan's face. Why did we even do that?'_

The two of them got ready and went over to Chika's house. The two of them didn't stand close to each other and there was a notable gap between the two of them.

"Good morning! Umm, why are you so far apart?" Chika asked.

"It's…the space for you!" You made up on the spot. "You always are between us when we walk to school, right? We just…made it easier on you!" Riko nodded, going along with You's excuse.

"Alright…" Chika said questioningly.

…

The bell rang, signifying lunch. Riko's mother was nice enough to make a lunch for both of the girls. Chika walked to You, who was bringing out her lunch. Riko did as well, more out of habit than anything. When Riko got to You's desk, she tensed up. You did the same.

"I just remembered! I have something to do!" You said as she stood up quickly. She re-packed her lunch and bowed to her friends. "Sorry! Please forgive me!" You said before she quickly ran out of the room. She almost bumped into Kanan, who was going to eat lunch with the second years.

"You-chan?" Kanan said before she walked into the room. She saw Chika waving at her and Riko…standing still, with her lunch in hand.

"Hi, Kanan!" Chika ran up to her and hugged. Kanan returned the hug, but turned her attention to the frozen girl.

"Hi Chika. Why is Riko-chan still standing there?" Kanan asked her girlfriend.

"I don't know. She was like that since You-chan left." Chika replied.

"Okay…" Kanan walked up to the girl. "Riko-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, hello Kanan-san." Riko said.

"Why were you just standing there?" Kanan asked. Riko looked down, not wanting to look at her senior since she was really embarrassed.

"I was?"

Kanan sighed. "Riko-chan, did something happen between you and You-chan?"

"N-No! Don't be silly." Riko said nervously.

That was all the confirmation Kanan needed.

"Riko-chan, we're going to talk about what happened. Alright?" Kanan said.

Riko tried to push away the talk, but Chika chimed in before she could say anything. "Yeah, you and You-chan weren't like yourselves in the morning."

That was Riko's final nail in the coffin, and it basically forced her to tell the two girls everything.

"Okay." Riko said, a bit deflated. They took their seats around Chika's desk.

"So, what happened?" Kanan asked.

"Well, You-chan went to my house. She slept over." Riko told them.

"But, that doesn't explain anything. That seems okay." Chika said.

"Well…I…I kind of…kissed…her…?" Riko said quietly.

Kanan was able to hear it. "You 'kind of' kissed her? So, it was an accidental kiss?"

"Umm, no..."

"So you willingly kissed her. On the cheek, I suppose?"

"On her lips." Riko said as she was blushing madly.

"Oh." The two girls said.

"I didn't mean to do it! It just…happened!" Riko buried her face into her hands. She was too embarrassed to look at her friends after telling them everything.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Riko's head perked up and looked at Chika, who asked. "Enjoy it?"

"Yeah! You might find it weird, but if you liked it, it's okay." Chika proposed.

Riko never thought about liking the kiss. She was always thinking that it would become too awkward between them. However, she thought about it more. She did like You, but she didn't think about liking her romantically. She was caught up with liking Chika that she didn't think about liking anyone else. Thinking about it now, she felt that You would be a good person to go have dates with.

"I did like it."

"Well, you should tell You-chan. That's what you told me." Chika said. Kanan was just watching her friends talk together, but she was happy.

"I agree with Chika. It wouldn't hurt to tell her. If she willingly kissed you, she might have some feelings for you as well." Kanan chimed in.

Riko was hearing the things that her two friends were saying. She was feeling overwhelmed with emotion. She was nervous, scared, worried. However, there was one thing that was overpowering these feelings.

Love.

"I'll tell her after practice."

Chika and Kanan smiled. "And we'll be there with you."

…

You was wandering around the school. She couldn't be in the same room as Riko for a long time, especially when she had to interact with her. She found herself outside of the student council room. She peeked into the room, where Dian and Mari were having lunch. She didn't want to interrupt anything, but she did want to talk to someone.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

The couple turned their attention to the door that interrupted their lunch date. Feeling somewhat irritated, Dia said, "Come in."

You heard the annoyed tone in Dia's voice, so she knew she was interrupting something. Now, she felt like a burden. "I'm-I'm interrupting something. S-Sorry, I just needed to talk to someone. I'll leave." You wiped a tear before she started to run away.

"You-chan!" Mari called out to the ash-haired girl. She stood up and ran to see where You ran to. However, she couldn't see where the girl went.

Dia saw You wipe her tear before she left, and now she felt extremely guilty. _'Why did I have to be so selfish?'_ Dia got up and pack up both lunches. "Mari, I think I know where You-chan went."

"Dia, why did you say it like that?" Mari asked, disappointment evident.

"I-I don't know, but it's all my fault. I'll talk to her, and you can help. Okay?"

"Okay."

…

You went to the club room, the only place she felt she could be at ease. She might have been alone, but she didn't want to be a disturbance to Dia and Mari, and she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to Riko or Chika. So, she silently ate her lunch. Then the door opened, holding Dia with Mari behind her.

"Dia-san, I didn't want you to do this. I was interrupting your lunch, it's my fault." You said.

Dia walked up to You, who flinched because she was expecting an earful. However, Dia hugged her. "You-chan, I'm so sorry. You had nothing to do with it, I was being selfish. I saw you wipe your tears, and I'll be here this time. We'll be here this time." You looked to Mari, who was smiling. "Now, tell us what's wrong."

The three of them took a seat. You opened her mouth, but she was too afraid. _'Should I be telling them this? This is really personal. But, I don't have anyone to talk to.'_ She felt her hands being held by Dia and Mari.

"You-chan, don't be afraid." Mari said. "You can tell us."

You saw the warm smiles being worn by her two seniors, and she found a sense of comfort.

"I slept over at Riko-chan's house. And…we kissed."

The two girls looked at You surprised.

"But, what about Chika-chan? Didn't you like her?" Dia asked. Everyone in Aqours knew that You and Riko liked Chika. The didn't hide it well, if they tried.

"I do. I don't know why it happened. It just…did." You put her head on the table and groaned.

"Well, maybe it's because you are both sad." Mari offered. Dia and You looked at her, confused. "You both like Chika-chi, but since she is going out with Kanan, you had someone to relate to. Maybe, you guys felt some sort of comfort, and then…" Mari stopped. "Dia."

"Hmm?" Dia turned her head, but was met with a pair of lips on hers.

"That happened!" Mari continued.

"Mari!" Dia hid her face in embarrassment.

You laughed softly. But soon, she went back to being moody. "So, we only kissed because we were lonely?"

"Maybe…but, do you like Riko-chan?" Mari asked.

You took a bit to think. She was around Riko for a while, but it was mostly because Chika was there. After taking some time to think about the small time she spent with Riko alone, she realized that she does like her.

"I think…"

"Well, do you like her in the same way you like Chika-chan?" Dia asked when she regained her composure.

"Maybe, just a bit, I think." You was trying really hard to think.

"I think you two could grow to like each other a lot. I think you should ask her." Mari said.

"Really?"

"If you like her even a little bit, it would probably grow to something we share or what Kanan and Chika-chan have. Love."

You was hearing the encouraging words of her friends, and she felt encouraged. "Okay. I'll tell her. Can you be beside me?"

"You need us there?" Dia asked.

"If it doesn't go well, I need someone to talk to. If you don't, it's fine-"

"Don't be silly." Dia said. "We'll be right there."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Riko-chan!" "You-chan!"

The two girls called out after practice. The first years were watching in confusion. Chika and Kanan were behind Riko, while Dia and Mari were behind You.

"You can go first." The two of them said at the same time. This caused the couples behind them to giggle, seeing how cute and flustered they are.

"I'll start." Riko said, which You nodded at. "That kiss…I know it was accidental, but…I think it felt right. I like you, You-chan."

"I do too!" You said. "I like you, but I want it to go further. I want both of us to love each other. Is that okay, Riko-chan?"

Riko moved closer to You and hugged her, which was happily accepted by You.

"Yes, it is."

The whole group cheered for the new couple, and they all left the rooftop, Riko's hand in You's.

…

The new couple were walking to the bus stop, hand in hand.

"Mari-san said that we kissed because we were both sad that we couldn't date Chika-chan." You said to her girlfriend. "Do you think that's the reason?"

"Hmm…" Riko thought for a bit. "I think it might. But, that doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't?" You asked.

Riko looked at her with a straight face. "Really?" She moved her lips onto You's, which surprised the ash-haired girl.

"R-Right." You said, smiling.

"Silly." Riko said as she leaned her head on You's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: A cute three-shot, with a bit of drama. Nothing too serious. I hope you liked it.

This idea just popped into my mind one day. All I thought was 'if You and Riko both love Chika, how would they deal with Chika dating someone else?'

Leave reviews and favourite this if you enjoyed the read.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
